


He Doesn't Look a Thing Like You

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Joe finds the differences between Rodney McKay and David Hewlett





	He Doesn't Look a Thing Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the following prompt: SGA/SGA RPS, Joe/John/Rodney, "do you take orders as well as he does?".

The question was meant to be a joke, lightly asked and a nod towards the way that David doesn't take orders at all, just mutters and complains and acts like a bitch every time he thinks a director (at least, one who isn't Martin) makes the wrong call.

But John (and it's weird to think of the other man as John instead of _him_ ) just smirks, just fucking _smirks_ , as he wraps a hand around the back of McKay's neck.

"Oh, he takes orders just fine--"

Soft drawl that's Joe's voice, but _not_ , and the way the tension leaches out of McKay's shoulders, the way his eyes drop slightly-- well, that's just not fucking Hewlett _at all_.

And Joe's not entirely sure what to think. Because he's looked at David and thought that he's a good actor, looked at David and thought that he really needs to stop being such a drama queen, looked at David and thought, yeah, he's an attractive guy. But he's never once looked at David and thought about what he'd be like on his knees and sucking Joe's cock.

So, yeah, definitely _not_ Hewlett.

John's smirk widens as Joe tries to adjust himself without it being obvious, tries to shift to a position where his cock isn't trapped against his jeans and making him want to get to the nearest toilet and jerk off until he's coming to the thought of McKay, of _Hewlett_ , with Joe's cock down his throat and unable to bitch about anything for once.

And John knows exactly what Joe's thinking, can't do anything _but_ know. So when he looks at Joe as they stand, hand resting lightly on Rodney's arm and a low, "You coming?" thrown over his shoulder, Joe just nods and follows them both out.


End file.
